prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/NXT Women's Championship @ NXT Takeover 2
Next Thursday is the NXT Takeover II live special, and among the big matches featured for the event is this clash for the NXT Women's Championship between titleholder Charlotte and top challenger Bayley. This marquee match is actually over a year in the making. In fact, Bayley was Charlotte's first opponent on NXT TV, and it would be the "Nature Girl" emerging victorious in that match on the program last July. The two Divas would actually form an alliance and team together in defeating main roster Divas Alicia Fox and Aksana on September 4, and Charlotte would defend Bayley when the BFFs (Summer Rae and Sasha Banks) attempted to bully her in a segment on the November 6 edition of NXT, and challenged them to a tag team bout in the process. However, Charlotte seemed to be quite annoyed with Bayley's personality, and it clearly looked like a heel turn was in the works for Ric Flair's daughter. The tag team match took place on the following week, and as I (and probably many others) expected, Charlotte turned into a villainess during the match and attacked Bayley inside the ring, leaving her to be pinned by Sasha Banks. After the match ended, Charlotte became the newest member of the BFFs, completing her villainous turn. I was really elated when Charlotte turned heel, mainly because she has the look of a sexy and powerful villainess. However, my elation would be halted when Charlotte got injured and was sidelined for several months. Both Charlotte and Bayley would be elevated in 2014, with Charlotte returning from injury and racking up victories, and then confronting both Paige and Emma after their NXT Women's Championship bout at NXT Arrival. When Summer Rae became a main roster Diva, Charlotte became the #1 heel Diva on NXT, and her status was cemented when she defeated Natalya at NXT Takeover to become the second-ever NXT Women's Champion in perhaps the best Divas match of the year, and that's not hyperbole. Meanwhile, with the promotions of Paige and Emma, Bayley has become the #1 babyface Diva on NXT, and her elevation has seen her get a pinfall victory over Charlotte in a tag team match. She also defeated Sasha Banks twice in recent weeks, with one of them being a #1 Contender's Match just a few weeks ago. The interactions between Bayley and Charlotte in the final weeks leading to the event have been terrific. Charlotte shook hands with Bayley after the latter defeated Sasha Banks to become the #1 Contender, but last week, the Nature Girl was far less than cordial when she confronted Bayley after she defeated Banks again. Charlotte did a really, and I mean really, great job displaying her evil persona to Bayley and the crowd, and she would turn down Bayley's request for a handshake. The most recent confrontation earlier today was physical, and it would end with Bayley getting the better of Charlotte. Nearly everyone is expecting Bayley to win at Takeover 2, and that includes myself. As much as I love Charlotte, I do hope that the proverbial torch gets passed next Thursday and Bayley takes her rightful place as the NXT Women's Champion. It will work perfectly for both Divas, as Bayley will become NXT's top Diva, and Charlotte will eventually be promoted to the main roster before the year is out. And while I'm continuing to look beyond next week, I would think that Sasha Banks would be the very next challenger for the title after Bayley wins it. However, I really want Becky Lynch to turn heel against Bayley and feud with her over the title. Can't wait for next week! Category:Blog posts